Water storage tanks may be used to store water and to store water having been treated in water treatment apparatuses, such as water purifiers, or the like, and to provide the water to users when required.
In general, in water storage tanks, a storage space for storing water is formed, an inlet connected to a water supply and a storage space and allowing water to flow into and to be stored in a storage space is provided, and an outlet connected to a water discharging member, such as a cock, a faucet, and the like, and allowing the water stored in a storage space to be discharged outwardly is also provided.
The water stored in a storage space in water storage tanks having such a composition is discharged by pressure caused by a difference in height. Thus, there has been a limitation in which an outlet should be disposed in a lower portion of a water storage tank, should be disposed in a water storage tank, in order to be connected to a lower portion of a water storage tank, or should be disposed in a position lower than the surface level of water stored in a storage space.
In addition, there has been a limitation in which a water discharging member should not be disposed in a position higher than a water storage tank.
To remove such limitations, a separate bladder connected to a water supply and a water discharging member are disposed in an interior of a tank body of a water storage tank, so that water in a water supply may be stored in a bladder, and the water stored in a bladder may be discharged outwardly through a water discharge member.
In addition, in order to discharge the water, stored in a bladder, outwardly, water in a water supply connected to a bladder or water in a different water supply has been introduced to a space between an internal side surface of a tank body and a bladder. Furthermore, when water is stored in a bladder, water in a space between an internal side surface of a tank body and a bladder is discharged.
However, in a process in which a capacity of a bladder is changed when water flows into and out of a bladder, durability of a bladder has been degraded.